CARRIER: Dire Straits
by Admiral
Summary: China makes its big move. How will America respond? Based on the Clancy nonfics CARRIER and MARINE. Feel free to review!


**CARRIER: Dire Straits**

**by Darrin A. Colbourne**

**Some Material © 2001 Jack Ryan Enterprises, LTD.**

Everyone knew something would happen eventually, but no one was sure how it would happen. Now they knew. The People's Republic of China had finally decided to bring its wayward province, Taiwan (ROC), back into the fold. Though the Communist nation now had a much greater amphibious capability, it had waited until the delivery of its new _Kuznetsov-_class carrier, the _Jiang Zemin, _to make its move. China's battle plan was to blockade the island and use its amphibious forces to take the small barrier islands near the mainland held by the ROC. They'd be used as bases for long-range ballistic missiles to bombard Taiwan and its ships in the strait. It was hoped the interdiction of trade to and from the rebel province would force the democratically-elected government to come to some political agreement with the mainland, one that might eventually lead to reunification.

Of course the Taiwanese would not take this lying down, so the opening move was made by the large force of submarines at the People's Liberation Army (Navy)'s disposal, including several new Akulas recently acquired from Russia. The subs attacked Taiwanese reserve naval units still in their ports, causing as much damage as possible to the ships and their docks. Meanwhile, hundreds of aircraft sortied from the mainland, drawing Taiwanese air power out of its bases and into a furious air battle over the strait. With the island's forces off balance, Su-33 strike aircraft from the _Jiang Zemin_ attacked military and command-and-control bases on Taiwan. The ROC Navy at sea raced out to meet what it thought would be a massive amphibious crossing, and instead ran right into a wall of Chinese fighting ships. The ensuing missile duels created heavy casualties on both sides, but surprise and momentum allowed the PLAN to prevail. Only when the Taiwanese Navy was stopped cold did the amphibs move, securing beachheads on the three barrier islands and wiping out enemy resistance after days of brutal fighting. Soon the Chinese Navy was deployed to keep maritime traffic away from the Taiwan Strait and the coasts of Taiwan, and communications were sent to the ROC concerning plans for reverting the island to its pre-WWII status.

In Washington, DC, a decision had to be made, one that American leaders had been avoiding for over four decades. The compromise had always been that the United States would accept the peaceful reunification of the island with the mainland, but would be willing to come to Taiwan's aid should China try to force the issue. It had been a way to keep both sides happy. Now, the USA had to put up or shut up.

The President decided America would fight. Unfortunately it wouldn't have much help. The other Asian nations were shying away from the conflict, not wanting to pick the wrong side no matter who won. Europe was...concerned, but more concerned that the USA's recent foreign policy initiatives concentrated more on its relations in the Pacific than it's commitments in Europe. Eurocorps Naval was ready to sail-but only if the tide turned against the USA and Taiwan. Only Australia offered military assistance, in the interest of "preserving peace in the region". America gladly accepted, and with the political stage set, the United States Navy deployed for the Pacific Rim.

The _San-Antonio_-class command ship _Mount McKinley _churned its way through the Pacific on the way to the rendezvous point. It didn't bother Vice Admiral Sanford Tuller, who'd had twenty-five years to get his sea legs. He was more concerned with the situation he was sailing into. He sat in his at-sea cabin, going over intelligence and logistics reports while his flagship stormed through the sea.

At least he would have a great deal of firepower on his side. Theaircraft carrier_ Colin Powell_ had turned out to be an excellent combatant, having recently proven herself in action in the Indian Ocean. Now she'd be the centerpiece of a force created to deal with the US Navy's chief rival in the Pacific. Right now, her battle group consisted of four Aegis cruisers, two Aegis destroyers, two _Spruance_-class destroyers and three Los Angeles (Improved) class attack subs. The Aussies would be adding two ANZAC frigates to this force, and it would be supplemented by an Amphibious Ready Group and the new Littoral Strike Group.

The ARG was centered on the USS _Essex_ and included two _San-Antonio_-class ships. The Marines in these ships would be deployed using the embarked LCACs (Landing Craft, Air Cushion), AAAVs and MV-22 Ospreys, aircraft with a troubled past but an exemplary service record. Air support would come from the 6 F-25B Ultra Sabres (Joint Strike Fighters) and 12 AH-1Z Super Cobra attack helicopters in _Essex_.

The most advanced force was the Littoral Strike Group. Put together specifically for "brown water" operations, the group was built on two DD-21 destroyers, _Zumwalt_ and _Rickover_. With flat decks almost awash and a bunker-like superstructure topside, these stealthy vessels were packed with strike missiles to provide the force with a massive offensive capability. Their crews were smaller than those on submarines, made possible by heavy automation. Next was the _Oahu_, the Australian-design twin-hulled transport which served as the mother craft for six Patrol Missile Craft, which could swarm the littorals with the ability to hit surface ships in the area hard and fast. These boats were fast becoming the bane of the light naval forces in the Persian Gulf. Finally, the subsurface component of the group consisted of a _Virginia_-class SSN, whose sensors and weapons were designed for inshore operations.

It was an impressive array of ships, and Tuller knew he'd need them all. Fortunately for him China had chosen, operationally speaking, the lesser of two evils when it had decided on its strategy. An amphibious assault on Taiwan would have been too costly in men and machines. Such an attack would have made the ROC's defensive stance easier to plan and, though casualties would still have been staggering, the naval battle in the strait would have left China with too few amphibs to mount a proper invasion. The blockade would not bring the immediate results that taking and holding the island would have, but it played to China's strengths and Taiwan's weaknesses and, with a little patience and some cajoling, would get the same result anyway. The one fly in the ointment was that the blockade risked putting the PLAN into contention with the chief naval power in the region, the United States. To offset that, China could put into play its trade with the US. There were thousands of businesspeople and millions of American dollars on the mainland, all ready to be seized should the US interfere.

Apparently, the President was willing to take that risk. Travel advisories had been issued, as well as warnings to the PRC about the treatment of American nationals abroad, and Chinese assets in the States could be seized just as quickly. And, of course, Tuller had his orders to sail. That fly was going to be _very_ disruptive.

* * *

"The main Chinese force is stationed in the center of the strait." The intelligence officer said. "It's a carrier group, centered on the _Jiang_, with about six destroyers, including their two Sovremmenys. The main surface force is patrolling the South end of the strait, four destroyers. They're covering the North end with a frigate force, five total. We suspect that they've deployed nearly all their most capable subs, and have their Kilos covering the landing forces inshore while the Akulas and Hans are scattered around Taiwan. Their amphibs are divided between the landings at Jinmen, Wuchiu and Beigantang, and are protected mainly by missile craft. The entire area is covered by tactical aircraft from the mainland, as well as anti-ship missiles based on Jinmen and Beigantang."

"What condition are their ships in?" Tuller asked.

"All their ships are damaged from the shooting match with the Taiwanese, but these are the survivors, and they've managed to rearm and supply with relative ease. Unfortunately, the carrier is still conducting normal air operations and is pounding the hell out of the ROC air and naval forces."

"So, no help from the locals?"

"No, Sir. The ROC is in a battle for survival. Their remaining ships are pressed up against the shore on their side of the strait. Right now they're outgunned and screaming for relief. At best, they might draw off some of the _Jiang_'s aircraft, but that means there won't be anybody to save when we get through."

Tuller thought for a moment. He'd already had a good idea what his plans would be. This information just solidified them in his mind. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

It would take some time for all the pieces to be put into place, and Tuller expected the Chinese to do everything in their power to deny him that time. They didn't disappoint him. Fifty tactical fighters, Su-27s and J-8s, and ten of their new FC-1s, sortied from the mainland to cover twenty more Su-27s and ten Su-33s from the _Jiang_ armed with anti-ship missiles. The target of the massive strike was the American carrier. The Chinese turned to engage at extreme range, determined to keep the_ Powell_ as far away from the Taiwan Strait as possible. The strike aircraft carried as much fuel as they could, but even with aerial refueling they'd have little leeway to maneuver.

The strike force was picked up by two EV-22 AEW aircraft orbiting the task force. Targeting data was transmitted throughout the fleet and its attendant aircraft by the new Cooperative Engagement Capability datalink. For the first time every unit had a perfectly clear picture of the potential threat, and the units in the best position to do something about it could be put to the task.

In this case the first units to respond were the two Aegis cruisers, _Port Royal_ and _Philippine Sea_, set far ahead of the force in a missile trap for just such an occasion. With their radars off, the two ships used the data from their CEC links to target their illuminators. The first SM-2 SAMs launched from their VLS tubes as soon as the Chinese planes flew into range.

Meanwhile, _Colin Powell_ was scrambling fighters off its deck to form up with the Combat Air Patrol already circling. Soon eight F-25s and sixteen F/A-18Es armed with AMRAAMs and AIM-9X missiles were racing headlong into the air to meet the strike.

Quarterbacked by the EV-22s, the American defenders hit the strike force like a brick wall. The bulk of the air-to-air fire was concentrated on the thirty attack aircraft, coming in low to avoid the fleet's air defense radars. It did them no good. A blizzard of well-aimed SM-2s and AMRAAMs blotted them all out of the sky, even as the Chinese defenders firewalled their throttles to try to get into range. Had they broken off they might have survived, but they kept coming in even after the last Su-33 was gone, and thirty-three of their number were wiped out in the ensuing aerial battle. The survivors finally got the message and raced for home, and the American fighters returned to base without a single loss.

* * *

While the battle was going on above the surface, the USS _Montana_ hugged the shoreline below, creeping along to its destination and trying to avoid the Akulas and Hans frantically searching the area for American subs. The commander of the sub checked his watch. He had a tight schedule to meet in order to carry out the Admiral's plan.

The enemy subs were taken care of by the 688Is patrolling ahead of the force. _Cheyenne _had a Han already dialed in, and was now "polishing the cannonball" so that the solution would be perfect. Meanwhile, to the northeast, _Asheville _was stalking a particularly slick Akula.

First blood was drawn by _Miami_. "Solution set." The XO said from the Fire Control station.

"Flood Tube 2 and open the outer door." The Captain said.

A moment later the report came back. "Tube 2 is ready in all respects."

"Match bearings and shoot."

"Shoot Tube 2, Aye." A shudder ran through the hull. "Torpedo away! Torpedo running hot, straight and normal!"

Everyone watched closely as the Mk48 ADCAP (Advanced Capability) torpedo lanced its way through the water to its target. Designated Master 23 by the _Miami_'s tactical team, the Kilo submarine had been caught in a vulnerable moment. The diesel submarine was on its way to the surface to recycle the air for its engines. The ADCAP curved out and then up, detonating right under the Chinese sub's keel. It broke in two and the two parts started back down to the sea floor.

"Now let's take Master 24." The Captain said.

* * *

Air operations on the _Powell_ had reached a fever pitch. Ultra Sabres and Super Hornets had been sortieing on a regular basis, striking at air bases on the Chinese coast and whittling down enemy air power. Joint Standoff Weapons and SLAMs and laser-guided two-thousand-pound bombs rained down on runways, buildings and aircraft on the ground. They also rained down on the Chinese troops on the barrier islands, reducing the numbers the Marines would have to plow through when they were retaken, but the important thing was to destroy as many Chinese aircraft as possible to reduce the air cover the Chinese fleet could call upon.

Tuller checked his watch, then reminded himself to be patient. As far as he could tell, everything was moving according to schedule. The time was coming to break the blockade once and for all, and he'd be ready for it.

* * *

In the plotting spaces aboard _Jiang Zemin_, the Chinese Blockade Force commander looked at his displays and shook his head. "They're coming on so slowly!" He complained. "And they haven't attempted to sink any of our surface vessels, nor have they made any attempts on the carrier. They must be plotting something."

His Chief of Staff looked over the display. "Maybe their Inshore force is the key. We haven't been able to maintain a solid track on any of those ships. They could be trying to keep our attention away from the DD-21s so that they could creep into the entrances to the strait."

"You could be right. If they could get in, they could reinforce the Taiwanese ships to the Southeast. I doubt that even those ships have the wherewithal to take on the entire force, but they might allow the rebel ships to escape the blockade and form up with the main American force. The only way to know for sure is to find out where those ships are. Redouble the efforts of our squadrons to find the Zumwalts. If we can take them out of the picture, the carrier group will have no choice but to close with us and engage our ships in a more direct fashion."

* * *

It would be more difficult than the Chinese commander expected. The area around the Taiwan Strait was rapidly becoming a no-fly zone for PRC aircraft. Though the Chinese planes were finally beginning to score hits, they were thoroughly outclassed by US Naval Air Power. Those few planes that managed to get off the ground were immediately pounced upon by the _Powell_'s air wing. That left the Chinese carrier wing unsupported and its numbers dwindling, while its surviving pilots were being worked to the bone.

One pilot, leading a two-plane section of anti-ship armed Su-33s, took a moment to rub his eyes. He felt as if he'd been in the cockpit for days even though this sortie had not yet lasted an hour. The Flankers were flying low and slow, both to avoid the enemy superplanes flying high patrols and to maximize the chance of discovering the stealth destroyers they were after. Their crews were tired, and their morale sinking as an operation that had gone pretty smoothly in the beginning began to fall apart around them.

* * *

With the energy of his surface search radar being deflected away at odd angles, the Chinese pilot didn't realize how close he was. The _Zumwalt_ was running slow and using every ECM trick at its disposal, but if the Chinese planes maintained their course even they couldn't fail to _see_ the ship at their altitude.

"We may have to take them out." The ship's Operations officer said. The Captain was reluctant.

"Then a bunch of ChiComs will see SAMs coming from the middle of nowhere." He said. "Why give them help finding us? The Admiral wants us to stay invisible till we get to our position."

"Yeah, but in the meantime we have two Flankers that will find us anyway."

"Maybe not." The Captain said. He watched the Aegis display closely.

* * *

A sleek, stealthy pair of Ultra Sabres dove out of the sky, already lining up on the two targets. "Tally Ho!" The lead pilot said over the radio. "Right where Chief said they'd be." "Chief" was the call sign being used by the lead EV-22.

Moments later each fighter toggled off a pair of AMRAAMs. The missiles found their targets and bored in on them. A quartet of explosions roiled the waves as the two tactical aircraft crashed into the sea.

"Splash Two Flankers!" The lead pilot announced. The _Zumwalt_ continued on her course undetected.

* * *

"Well well, where'd he come from?" The commander of the HMAS _Aborigine_ wondered aloud as he watched the unknown sub contact approaching on his data display. The two Australian ANZAC frigates were assigned to escort the US Navy amphibs. They were flanking the three assault ships, looking specifically to defend them from submarine threats that got away from the 688Is. It looked like the caution was justified.

"Let's send the 'chopper for a look-see." The commander said. The Ops officer acknowledged the order and set things in motion.

* * *

Moments later, the NH-90 ASW helicopter assigned to the frigate was heading out to prosecute the target. The European-made all-purpose helo had been purchased because the Royal Australian Navy had considered it a better fit for its ANZACs than a reworked Seahawk or Sea King. The new aircraft were quite capable, as proven in day-to-day operations in many European Navies. Soon the helo had a dipping sonar in the water, and after a long wait and some analysis the ID came in.

"Possible Akula-class submarine!" The helicopter radioed back. "It's going deep."

"Confirm!" A sonar technician called out. "Signature is similar to an Akula."

"Take the target!" The commander called out.

The helo crew "dropped" on the target. Two Stingray torpedoes descended into the water, shed their chutes and sped down after the target. The Akula went to flank and tried to maneuver, but one of the torpedoes caught its propeller. Now its dive was uncontrolled, and the sub dropped like a rock to the bottom.

The commander was immensely satisfied. "Tell the Americans they can rest easy." He chuckled. "We'll keep the baddies off of them."

* * *

The air assaults and short actions kept up for hours over the course of the night, but soon the time came to settle the blockade's hash. An alpha strike had been prepared and was now launching off the deck. Each aircraft orbited at the IP until the total package was airborne, then each refueled from the KUV-22 on station nearby. Then the group formed up and set off for the Taiwan Strait. Four EF/A-18F Electric Hornets armed with Advanced HARMs led an attack force of eight F/A-18E Super Hornets carrying four Harpoons apiece and an escort of eight F-25B Ultra Sabres. It was a case of "Turnabout is fair play". The target of the strike was the _Jiang Zemin_.

Of course, some of the aircraft might not make it through the Chinese fleet's defenses, and the tough ship might survive the Harpoons that made it through. That was why Admiral Tuller had scheduled some back up. He checked his watch. Everything should be in place.

* * *

_Zumwalt_ had managed to find a hiding place close to the Chinese coast. The Fire Control officers were dialing in coordinates for their Tactical Tomahawk TASMs based on CEC and Global Positioning System data. Miles away, sequestered on the northern end of Taiwan, _Rickover_ was repeating the actions...

* * *

"Solutions set!" In _Montana_, two Harpoons and two Mk48 ADCAP torpedoes were programmed to seek out the massive surface vessel...

* * *

Tuller was counting the seconds now. His eyes never left his watch as his units maneuvered for the kill...

* * *

The Alpha Strike split apart into four elements, each containing an Electric Hornet, a pair of Super Hornets and a pair of Ultra Sabres. The EF/A-18s raced ahead of their partners, and soon they were analyzing and attacking the air search radars that were painting them. Anti-air missiles reached out to destroy them, but they dodged the projectiles using chaff and ALE-50 towed decoys. Soon they loosed their HARMs at any radars stupid enough to still be operating. Half of the sensors of the carrier and her escorts were destroyed before the CAP of four Flankers could get into the act. The E-Hornets scattered, drawing the fighters after them and leaving the way open for the attack.

* * *

"Now." _Zumwalt_'s CO said.

Four TASMs blasted out of the vertical launch tubes, in concert with the four that launched from _Rickover_. All eight were rocketing toward the _Jiang_, taking circuitous, sometimes overland routes to prevent the ships at the ends of the strait from taking defensive action.

* * *

"Missile Away!" The call was echoed eight times over as the Hornets launched, getting their missiles off just moments before the Su-33s had picked their first targets. F-25s raced up to meet them and keep them away. Two were lost in the battle, but the Flankers broke off, realizing that soon they'd have more problems.

* * *

It was suddenly very quiet in the _Jiang_'s plotting center. Before they lost their air search radar they had definite tracks working on ten aircraft. Now all they had were intermittent contacts with several missiles coming from what seemed like all directions. The escorts had begun firing SAMs, but few were positively tracking inbound missiles. The Chinese Force Commander felt the big ship heel as the bridge started evasive maneuvers, and he could imagine chaff and flares blooming around the ship while the point defenses searched for targets. They would soon have many to deal with, and some they couldn't touch.

* * *

"Shoot!" The CO of _Montana_ said.

A heavy shudder, then: "Torpedoes away! Torpedoes 3 and 4 are running hot, straight and normal!"

* * *

The battle group's sonars were working fine. Unfortunately, that meant that when the escorts detected torpedoes in the water they did the natural thing and scattered, leaving the _Jiang_ even more vulnerable.

The SAMs scored some hits. 6 of the 32 inbound Harpoons were knocked out, as well as two of the Tomahawks. Three more Tomahawks fell to the carrier's point defenses. The rest of the missiles came in too fast for the point defenses to keep up.

_Jiang Zemin_ was blown apart from flight deck to keel. Large pieces of hull and shrapnel flew in all directions, and just when the gutted frame was coming to rest, the torpedoes hit. The PLAN's greatest strategic asset rolled back and sank beneath the waves.

* * *

It wasn't over for the Chinese. Tactical Tomahawks from almost every surface ship in the _Colin Powell_ Battle Group, including forty from the two Spruance destroyers alone, were launching from vertical launch tubes and heading for the rest of the Chinese ships in the strait. The Electric Hornets in the air were attacking targets of opportunity and were soon joined by a more cohesive strike of four more. The _Miami, Asheville, Cheyenne_ and _Montana_ all did their parts by targeting the frigates and destroyers with torpedoes and missiles, keeping the Chinese too busy to mount a coordinated defense. When the first TASMs hit, the results were spectacular. After the explosions died down and the smoke cleared, only a destroyer and two frigates had survived, but just barely. The Chinese blockade of the Taiwan Strait was history.

* * *

"Now, we deal with the amphibs," Tuller said, allowing a smile to cross his face as he witnessed the results of the anti-ship strike, "and the Chinese on the barrier islands. Give the word to the Marines."

* * *

They'd been preparing for this moment ever since they'd gotten the word to sail for the Taiwan Strait. Now with the official word to "kick in the door", the over two thousand Marines of the 31st Marine Expeditionary Unit (Special Operations Capable) embarked aboard _Essex, San Clemente, _and_ Bismarck_ put the finishing touches on their plans for invading the three small islands near the Chinese coast claimed by Taiwan but currently occupied by the People's Liberation Army. There was quiet chaos aboard each ship as checks were made on vehicles, aircraft and personal equipment. By the time the ships reached the shores of Wuchiu, Jinmen and Beigantang, the brigade of fighting men and women they carried would be ready to deal death to anyone brave or stupid enough to oppose them.

First, the "Regular" Navy would have to finish clearing the way for the "'Gator" Navy. With the _Powell_ Battle Group standing off, ready to lend assistance, this task was handled by the Littoral Strike Group. _Zumwalt_ and _Rickover_ steamed in from the ends of the Strait, finishing off the last Chinese Blockade Force ships with Harpoon missiles. Each destroyer had deployed its SH-65 Sea Rook Vertical UCAV, and the small, remote-piloted helos patrolled the air and surface in front of the ships. _Zumwalt_ was escorting the missile craft tender _Oahu _to the rendezvous point in the center of the strait, and the small craft would be deployed as needed. Finally, _Montana_ was positioning herself to finish off the two Kilo subs that remained to guard the amphibs.

A few launchers on Jinmen survived the earlier strikes. When the ships got into range, three land-based anti-ship missiles streaked out in the direction of _Zumwalt_ and _Oahu_. The destroyer immediately despatched them with SM-2s and an Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile, then was about to direct the Sea Rook to find the launchers when four Chinese Huangfen Missile boats stormed out to intercept her. _Oahu_ went to work, sortieing two of its fleet of Pegasus Hydrofoil Missile craft to meet the Huangfens. The six fast boats closed rapidly, but the Huangfens salvoed first, launching 24 HY-2 ASMs at the Americans. Though the salvo of four Harpoons launched by the Pegasus craft was minuscule by comparison, they had help. _Zumwalt_ launched four Harpoons of its own while taking the HY-2s with ESSMs, and directed the Sea Rook to take the boats with Hellfire ASMs.

All the ships maneuvered wildly. Five of the eight Harpoons and three Hellfires destroyed all four of the Chinese missile boats. Of the 24 missiles they fired six were spoofed by countermeasures and _Zumwalt_ and _Oahu_'s stealthy characteristics, while seventeen more were destroyed outright by ESSMs and Rolling Airframe Missiles from the ships' point defense launchers. Only one found its mark, destroying a Pegasus missile craft. The other missile craft returned to_ Oahu _to rearm.

What followed was a general assault on the Chinese amphibs. To offset their lack of military sealift the Chinese had modified three massive car carriers to transport troops and vehicles. One had taken up station at each island along with nine other landing ships and two dozen missile craft to defend them all. They were supposed to work in conjunction with the Blockade Force and Land-based aircraft, but with the blockading ships sunk and Chinese tactical air neutralized the Huangfens and Huans had to fend for themselves. With four of their number already gone, the rest sortied to intercept the American forces. They were met by Harpoons from the remaining four Pegasus craft, Hellfires from both Sea Rooks and more Harpoons from _Montana_, which had completed its anti-sub mission. Only three Chinese craft were left to launch after the strike, and their missiles were easily handled by the DD-21s. One more was lost to 127mm shells when it strayed too close to _Rickover_, and the survivors disengaged. With that done, Tactical Tomahawks and torpedoes from _Montana_,_ Asheville_ and _Cheyenne_ sent the modified car carriers and landing ships to the bottom.

* * *

The Marines wanted to go ashore at night, so the new day was spent assaulting the islands from the air. Ultra Sabres and AH-1Z Super Cobras from _Essex_ and Super Hornets from _Colin Powell_ blasted enemy positions on the islands, taking out SAM batteries, artillery emplacements, radar sites, fuel depots and the like. Special attention was paid to command posts, sniffed out by Electric Hornets tracking Chinese radio traffic. What few aircraft (mainly transport helicopters) the occupying forces had brought with them were easily taken care of, and the commanders on the ground cursed as the US Navy and Marine Corps exercised total air supremacy.

The first Marines landed as night fell. MV-22s escorted by Super Cobras landed several Marine Force Recon teams, whose mission would be to track enemy movements, track and demolish any hidden SAM or artillery placements that the planes might have missed, act as Forward Air Controllers for air strikes and rescues and generally keep the enemy off balance whenever possible. What the teams found as they began to work was encouraging. The air strikes were having the desired effect, forcing the Chinese to either hunker down and wait them out or scramble to move the vehicles and equipment that hadn't yet been blown up. The recon teams punished the equipment movers by calling down deadly fire from pairs of F-25s looking for targets of opportunity.

The ARG split up. One_ San Antonio_-class LPD each was assigned to Wuchiu and Beigantang, while_ Essex_ headed for Jinmen. Suitable beachheads were chosen using GPS and satellite mapping data. The plan was to go for shock. Though battered by the air strikes the Chinese on the islands still outnumbered the Marines, so the bulk of the ground element would be delivered by air to key flanking positions around the Chinese posts while frontal assaults composed of AAAVs, along with Abrams tanks and Light Armored Vehicles delivered by LCACs, would draw the Chinese' attention to the shores.

The assault began at 0200 Local (1800 Zulu), under heavy tactical air cover from _Colin Powell_ and _Essex_. The DD-21s got into the act as well, and the People's Liberation Army troops were pounded by TLAMs, SLAMs and sundry anti-vehicle and personnel ordnance. The LCACs and AAAVs sailed straight to their landing sites while MV-22s loaded down with Marines and HMMWVs flew circuitous routes to their various landing zones. All this took place with the help of aerial recon from the Sea Rooks and under a massive jamming umbrella created by the Electric Hornets and EV-22s from the carrier.

The Armored forces beached first, as planned, and hit the sand moving as they met heavy resistance from the remaining defensive forces at the shores. Though the Chinese had lost most of their heaviest weapons some shoulder-fired anti-armor missiles remained. An Abrams and a LAV were destroyed before the vehicles, with assists from covering Super Cobras, broke through the defensive lines on the islands and stormed on to assault the main forces.

Meanwhile, the MV-22s began depositing their Hummers and Marines, losing only one of the tilt-rotor aircraft to an alert PLA soldier with a shoulder-fired SAM. The ground force then moved out in earnest, using the heavy weapons in the Hummers to combat assault the Chinese positions still trying to deal with the armored assaults coming from the coasts.

Fighting lasted most of the night, but by breakfast time the next morning US and Taiwanese flags were raised on each of the barrier islands. The Chinese that remained were immediately taken as prisoners of war, and the Marines radioed back to their commanders that all objectives had been secured.

* * *

It was a humble Foreign Minister that called the US and Taiwanese Presidents later that day. He expressed the deepest apologies for the actions of the People's Republic of China in the matter of the Taiwan Strait and that the responsible parties would face severe penalties. In diplospeak, that probably meant that the Defense Minister and any allies and subordinates who'd had a hand in this failed adventure were already dead. The elected leaders accepted the apology, but in conference later decided that Chinese regrets were not punishment enough.

"It is in light of this situation that the United States will now recognize Taiwan as the Republic of China, and will open up full diplomatic relations with that nation." The President said in an address to the nation. "The US Navy will also establish a presence there, to further protect our interests in the Pacific. This war of aggression should never have happened, and as we lay down our arms it is hoped that all parties involved will have learned the terrible price for wanton adventurism."

* * *

There was a long, somber ceremony for those lost in the battle, and Admiral Tuller had already begun to think about the letters he'd write to the families of the people that had been lost under his command. Until then, it would be a time of rest and recovery for the men and women of the _Colin Powell _Battle Group and its companion groups as the ships dispersed from the Taiwan Strait and headed for home.


End file.
